


Ylisse High

by Kisho



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Art, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance, School, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ylisse High is one of the best High Schools out there. It's filled with unique, creative, and intelligent students. But not a day goes by without something happening. From Henry's bizarre attempt to giving himself pleasure by cutting himself up to Chrom and Gaius's candy attack on the school, you never know what's going to happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We introduce the characters Lon'qu and Henry

Lon'qu could have sworn he heard someone breathing heavily, as if they were hurt. He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully. School had just recently ended, so some students were still hanging around. Lon'qu suddenly wondered if that panting sound he was hearing was someone having sex. His face suddenly reddened, and he tried to get the thought out of his head. Suddenly the stench of blood filled his nose, and he became alarmed.  
"Oh my Naga..." Lon'qu found a boy with white hair, and his arms were covered in blood. On the floor near the boy, there was knife. "Hey, what the hell were you thinking?" Lon'qu hollered as he went to the boy's side and pulled out his phone. The boy grabbed Lon'qu's arm.  
"D-Don't call an ambulance. Can't you s-see I'm enjoying p-paradise?" Lon'qu stared at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with this boy. The blood lose must have made him delusional.  
"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" said a female voice on his phone.  
"Th-There's a boy here with sliced arms. He's lost a lot of blood! We're at Ylisse High!"  
"Don't worry, an ambulance is heading your way right now! Try and stop the bleeding while you wait." Lon'qu ripped off of his sleeves and tied it tightly around the boy's arms. The boy hissed when the sleeve made contact with his wounds, but he continued to smile.  
"I'm Henry, by the way! Who are you-"  
"Don't talk! I'm sure it'll just make this worse!" Lon'qu barked. Henry looked slightly confused. As if both of his arms bleeding was no big deal.  
"I'm fine, in fact better than fine! The crows told me this would be CROWtastic and they were right! Nyah-ha! By the way, who are you-"  
Annoyed by Henry's ability not being able to understand the danger he was in, Lon'qu clamped his hand over Henry's mouth.  
"I'm Lon'qu! There, are you satisfied?" Henry shrugged.  
The sound of sirens could be heard. Lon'qu let out a sigh of relief. But under Lon'qu's hand, Henry's head began to go limp.  
"Henry?" There was no response; Lon'qu became alarmed. "Henry! Damn it, wake up!"  
Henry's head suddenly shot up, and he laughed.  
"Nyah-ha! I got you good!" Lon'qu grabbed Henry's shoulders and shook him.  
"That wasn't funny! This isn't funny!" The smile from Henry's face slowly faded.  
"Oh, did I upset you? I'm sorry." Henry looked sincere enough, so Lon'qu released his shoulders.  
"Over there!" Lon'qu looked backed and saw a couple of people rushing towards them with a stretcher.  
He realized one if them was a woman so he quickly stepped out of the way, and refused to look in her direction.  
"Hi!" Henry exclaimed as two of them began to pick him up. They looked confused as to why Henry was still conscious.  
"That's a lot of blood loss. Let's move!" exclaimed one of them. Lon'qu watched them take Henry away, who happened to be waving at him.  
"See you later, Lon'qu!" He disappeared in the ambulance, and they drove away. Lon'qu hoped he wouldn't find Henry in that situation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lon'qu is a Junior (11th grader)  
> Henry is a Sophomore (10th grader)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra lacks inspiration for a painting

Libra’s stomach let out a soft growl, begging for him to eat something. After all, it was lunchtime, and the other student had left the art classroom to fill their stomachs. Despite this, Libra stayed behind to work on his project. Well, more like stare at the blank canvas in front of him. The teacher had assigned the classroom to paint anything they wanted as their first project a couple of days ago. Unfortunately, it was very hard for Libra to be inspired, and the teacher’s vague instructions didn’t help. His paintbrush hovered over his palette, trying to decide which color he would start with.  
“My, my!” Libra jumped up, surprised that there was someone else in the room.  
“It’s been three days, and yet your canvas remains white! Where is the color; the emotion; the inspiration?” Libra turned around and studied the man. He was rather tall man, with long blue hair and dressed formally. He even sported a white cravat.  
“How long have you been here?” Libra asked, ignoring the man’s remarks.  
“Ever since our teacher has assigned us this project, dear Libra!” As he said this, he unconsciously waved his arm up to the air. “I’ve heard you were a great artist, so I wanted to see you in action. Not that that there’s been any action.” Libra merely blinked and looked back at his canvas.  
“Who are you?”  
“Ah! It’s about time you’ve asked for an introduction! I am myth and legend, the one and only Virion!” He had his arm spread wide apart, as if he waited for someone to start clapping for him.  
“Well, Virion, the reason I haven’t done much is because I lack inspiration. I apologize that you’ve been wasting your time these past few days.” He heard Virion walk towards him, and suddenly he grabbed his painting hand. Libra let out a yelp.  
“Now, now my dear Libra, do not worry! I’ll gladly help a woman like you out!” Libra blushed at this. Why did this always happen to him?  
“V-Virion, I am a man!”  
“Now then lets-” Virion processed what Libra had said and quickly let go. “Wh-What? How can this be?” He exclaimed as his cheeks turned red. Libra looked away.  
“I don’t blame you, everyone always mistakes me for a lady. Maybe I should cut my hair.” Libra took a lock of his hair and fiddled with it. Virion found himself staring at Libra’s luscious blond hair. He didn’t want to see it go.  
“How dare you even think such a though?” Virion accused. He took a lock of Libra’s hair as well. “It’s so soft, and luscious! People are ashamed of their own hair in your presence!” Virion began running his hand through Libra’s hair, not noticing the blush on Libra’s cheeks had began to grow.  
“Virion, why do you care if I cut it or not?” Libra had tried to say this with a clear tone, but he ended up mumbling. Oh, no. This was too much for poor old Virion to take. He quickly walked backwards away from Libra.  
“I-I must be going now! The food is calling my name! I’ll see you soon Libra-” His stepped on a bucket with blue paint in it and fell backwards.  
“Virion!” cried out Libra. He attempted to catch Virion, but he instead ended up falling with him. The bucket came flying off Virion’s foot, spilling the paint everywhere, and landed on Libra’s back. “Virion, are you alright?” Blue paint dripped out of Libra’s hair, slowly landing on Virion’s face. Virion winced at Libra’s pained expression, which was probably caused by the bucket landing on him.  
“My dear Libra! How can you ask such a thing when you protected me from the bucket and have paint all over you! I can’t believe I’m so clumsy, such a disgrace-!” Libra’s sudden laughter stopped Virion from continuing. As he covered his mouth, he smeared paint all over his cheek.  
“Virion, I’m fine! I’m just glad you’re alright!” Libra got up to his feet and held out his hand for Virion. For a moment, Virion was captivated by Libra’s appearance. He quickly snapped out of it and took Libra’s hand gladly. “You know, I think I know what I’m going to paint now…” He grabbed his paintbrush, dipped it on the blue paint in Virion’s cheek, and began to outline what seemed like hair. Curious, Virion watched from behind.  
“Um, Libra? What are you painting?”  
“You, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I love LibraxVirion. Their support did help me out with this chapter, of course :)  
> Libra and Virion are both Juniors


End file.
